One Direction VS BLAK
by Buba-Li
Summary: The five boys of One Direction are in the X Factor finalists house. They're joined by the girl group BLAK! Lets see what crazy things go on behind the cameras of the music show!
1. MEET THE CHARACTERS

MEET THE CHARACTERS

Name: Lianne Belle

Age: 17

Height: 5' 9"

Eye Colour: Green and Brown

Hair Style: Curly brown, shoulder length.

Favourite Colour: Green

Member of _BLAC._

Name: Katrina Staylor

Age: 16

Height: 5'3"

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Style: Curly brown, short.

Favourite Colour: Green

Member of _ BLAK_

Name: Amy Walkinson

Age: 16

Height: 5' 4"

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Style: Blonde, straight shoulder length

Favourite Colour: Red

Member of _BLAK_

Name: Beth Clawford

Age: 16

Height: 5' 6"

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Style: Long straight blonde.

Favourite Colour: Pink

Member of _BLAK_

Name: Harry Styles

Age: 16

Height: 5' 11"

Eye Colour: Green

Hair Style: Curly brown, short.

Favourite Colour: Blue

Member of _One Direction_

Name: Liam Payne

Age: 18

Height: 6'1''

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Style: Sweeping light brown

Favourite Colour: Purple

Member of _One Direction_

Name: Louis Tomlinson

Age: 18

Height: 6'

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Style: Short, sweeping. Dark brown.

Favourite Colour: Dark red.

Member of _One Direction_

Name: Niall Horan

Age: 17

Height: 5' 10''

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Style: Short blonde.

Favourite Colour: Green

Member of _One Direction_

Name: Zayn Malik

Age: 17

Height: 5'10''

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Style: Spiked black.

Favourite Colour: Blue

Member of _One Direction_


	2. Chapter One

It was moving in day, everybody was so excited! Everyone ran to get the best rooms.

"Before everyone runs off, groups are on the top floor and the rest can go wherever."

The remaining groups ran to the top floor, Beth getting there first followed by the boys of One Direction.

"Not fair! You cheated!" Louis complained.

"How did I cheat? It's your own fault, maybe you should lay off the chips!" Beth mordantly replied to Louis' tantrum.

"You're just sore losers!" Lianne said, pushing her way through to the first room.

"Who said you can have the biggest room?" Harry stormed after her.

"Me, because you were all too busy complaining. So I got here first."

"Whatever."

"Come on, Harry!" Liam said, placing a hand on the sulking boys shoulder. "We'll go next door and keep them up all night."

"Fine with me, I'm a heavy sleeper." Amy mocked.

"You'll have to get to sleep first!" Niall joined in.

"Why don't you focus on the singing more, you might need it." Amy joked.

"We'll get further than you!" Louis pointed out competitively.

"Your looks can only get you so far, it helps if you're actually talented." Lianne said, acting mean when everyone else knew she was joking.

"So you think my looks re good enough to get me somewhere then?" Louis winked.

"No, but you're a group of guys on TV, there's going to be someone who thinks you're hot!" She pointed out.

"I don't blame them!" Harry said just before Katrina threw a pillow at him. "Hey!"

"You and your giant egos can leave now." Karina stated throwing her suitcase on the bed.

/

"Morning ITV2!" Amy whispered to the camera crew outside the girls' bedroom.

The four girls then proceeded to walk into the boys' room, making sure that they were quiet. They stood next to the beds.

There was a moment of silence before the girls winked at each other and they started banging with pots and pans causing all five boys to jump up yelling.

"Oh my god, Harry! Put some clothes on!" Karina screamed at the top of her voice.

Harry grabbed a pillow quickly and covered himself as all the others fell down laughing.

"Say 'Hi' to the camera!" Amy said between bursts of laughter causing Harry to blush even more.

"You realise that this calls for payback, right?" Zayn said, pulling a T-shirt over his head.

"It will be worth it! You should've seen your faces!" Beth said, still laughing slightly.

"Whatever, I'm hungry!" Louis said, getting up and running to the kitchen, not bothering to cover the top half of his body, Liam following suit.

"Hmm, not bad." All the girls said simultaneously, giving each other high fives after.

"We get it, Liam has a six pack. Woohoo." Harry said sarcastically, finally dressed.

"Don't get jealous!" Amy said, ruffling his curls.

The rest of the group ran down to the kitchen to find Liam and Louis already munching on bowls of cereal.

"Oh, just so you know, the girls have admitted that you two are hot." Harry said.

"I already know they think I'm hot, but at least they finally admitted it!" Louis said with a mouthful of food.

"Actually, we said nothing about you, Louis." Lianne stated, pulling out a stool and starting her breakfast.

"But you were thinking it." Louis pointed the spoon at her.

"I wasn't actually, but if you put a top on maybe I won't be so disgusted!"

"Lies, lies, lies."

"Please, I'm a terrible liar!"

"Prove it. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like me."

Lianne walked over and looked in his eyes, noticing that they were blue. She had a weakness for blue eyes. She smiled slightly before realising what she was doing.

"I don't like you." Lianne said finally.

"See you can lie!" Louis said with a cheesy smile, causing Lianne to roll her eyes. "You think I'm hot, face it!"

"No, but you do have nice eyes." She admitted before sitting back down.

"Ha, see it's starting!"

"Shut up, Louis!" Everybody said together except for Louis and Lianne.

"See, they're on my side!" Lianne said poking her tongue out at him and getting the same response in return.

"So what is everybody doing today?" Zayn asked when everyone was finished.

"We've got a settling in day, so nothing." Beth said.

"How about we watch some movies" Liam suggested.

"I'm up for movies." Louis said. Everyone agreed.

"I'm game, as long as they're not scary!" Lianne said.

"That's okay, you can hide behind me!" Harry said, putting his arm round her.

"Ha, you wish." She said, taking his arm off her.

"Worth the try." He said with a shrug.

"What we watching first?" Niall asked jumping onto the sofa.

"I vote 'Hercules'!" Lianne shouted, jumping next to Niall.

"Hercules? As in Disney?"

"Yes, it happens to be my favourite film of all time."

"Maybe later. Why don't we watch something more grown up first?" Liam said, looking through the stack of films.

"Ooh, I vote 'Jackass'!" Harry cheered.

"I love 'Jackass'!" Louis said.

"I could deal with some Johnny Knoxville!" Amy said cheerfully, snuggling into the sofa.

"So Jackass it is!" Liam put in the DVD and joined the rest on the chairs.

"Wait, shouldn't we invite everyone else?"

"I guess."

They shouted for the rest of the contestants and soon the whole of the house was crowded around the TV and they were all watching the film.

Four films later, the two groups were asleep on the sofa, all leaning on each other's shoulders. Just be woken up a few moments later by the TV crew coming through the door.

"So, how has your first full day in the house been?"

"Like a sleepover!" All the girls cheered.

"Great, I loved watching the wake up video earlier! Great TV!"

"Thanks, it was my idea!" Amy said, flicking her hair.

"Good, now tomorrow rehearsals start! All acts will meet with their mentors separately. They will then go to the dance studio for choreography."

"As long as I look and sound good on TV, I don't care!" Beth said, pulling out her phone.

"I'm sure you will and you will be straight after One Direction, but all of you must be ready at 9:30am on the dot!"

"Wow, that's early!" Harry groaned.

"We'll be sure to wake you up!" Amy said, patting his back.

"Please, don't _ever_ do that again!" Louis begged.

"Maybe, if you stop saying that I like you." Lianne crossed her arms over her chest.

"But... fine." He said with a sigh.

"Good, glad that's over."

"Great, now here are some questions from viewers." The contestants were handed some cards and the camera started rolling.

"Welcome to the Xtra Factor Q and A with your host Louis Tomlinson!" Niall said in his 'X Factor' voice.

"Thank you, hello hello! Now let's start! Cher, pick a card!" Cher took a card from the selection. "Who is your biggest competitor?"

"Wagner!"

"Easy, now Liam! Pick a card... Who is your inspiration?"

"Umm... my parents."

"Awe, how cute! Lianne!" He shoved the cards in her face. "Who is your celebrity crush?"

"Easy, Michael Bublé!"

"Damn, competition!" Louis joked making everyone laugh. "Only two left! Wagner! What is your most cherished possession?"

"My cat!"

"Ooh, good answer! Lastly, Karina, what is your biggest fear?"

"Sharks," Karin pretended to shiver the thought.

"Ooh, spooky. Now that concludes our Q and A. Tune in next time for more! I've been your host Louis Tomlinson!"

"Everyone cheered and bundled on top of Louis.

"Get off of me you crazy people!"

"Never!" Harry screamed jumping on him more.

"Wow, I'm going to go act normal!" Lianne said laughing slightly and walking away.

"Lianne? Not going to join in the fun?" Amy called after her.

"Not now, maybe later."

/

"Knock, knock!" Louis knocked gently on the bedroom door before walking in and seeing Lianne sitting on the window ledge looking out the window, listening to her iPod. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Lianne turned to him smiling slightly.

"Are you sure? You don't sound it."

"Yeah, I'm all good, just needed to get away from the madness; I'm not really used to it."

"Oh, fair enough. It was kind of expected really, there are over ten teenagers in here!"

"I guess I wasn't expecting it to be as energetic though. I've never been the hyperactive type, unless I'm on a lot of sugar." They both laughed slightly.

"I could make that happen."

"You never know, it may happen."

"Can't wait!" He smiled, "What are you listening to?"

"I think you can guess."

"Easy, Michael Bublé." He mocked.

"Oh, shh! Are you going to listen or not?"

"I'll pass, but everyone is having some hot chocolate downstairs."

"Sounds good."

"Awesome, let's go!" He helped her down.

"Hey, thanks for checking on me."

"What are friends for?"

Lianne gave him a quick hug and walked out of the room with a smiling Louis following.

"You can stop smiling now!" Lianne muttered over her shoulder.

"Afraid what people might think?" Louis questioned.

"You could say that."

"Don't be, no one actually cares."

"I do."

"Why?"

"I have a boyfriend."

Louis stopped dead in his tracks. Lianne smiled to herself and joined the others. Louis following a moment later.

"Nice of you two to join us!" Harry nudged Louis in the ribs, winking.

"Don't Harry, just don't." Louis whispered.

"So what has everyone been talking about?" Lianne asked quickly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Just talking about next week," answered Karina, "and how nervous we are."

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Karina." Harry said, trying to be comforting.

"Just the millions of people watching!" She freaked.

"Ignore them, just focus on what you are doing." Liam suggested.

"Good idea, thanks!"

"Besides, you have us!" Amy said, cheerfully. Hugging Karina from behind.

"Yeah, we're always here for you!" Beth joined in the hug.

"Thank you." Karina pulled Lianne in for a group hug.

"I think we should go to bed now, it's getting kind of late."

"Yes, long day tomorrow. Need my beauty sleep!" Louis said, stretching.

"You need it!"Amy joked, receiving an evil glare.

"You did open yourself up for that one!" Zayn patted Louis' shoulder. "Anyways, night everyone!"

"Night!"


	3. Chapter Two

_***WARNING* This chapter has some adult language, well not much, but still it has a few words. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**_

BLAK were at dance rehearsals, learning the choreography to go with their first live show song which was 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry.

"Now, Karina I know you are quite shy and I respect that, but you really need to come out of your shell during the performance. Now go again from verse two, Karina's line, one, two, three and..."

Karina started singing, upfront from the rest of the group.

"Now, try this too and move forward a little." Brian showed her a few more moves and Karina copied. "You're still a bit sloppy, but we've got all week to work on it. Now, that is all, One Direction are waiting."

The four girls were ready to leave soon after, knowing that the boys were watching.

"Taking notes, boys?" Beth asked, checking her hair and make-up in the mirror. "You might need to, we are fabulous!"

"Who told you that?" Niall asked.

"Did your mummy tell you?" Harry joked, making a baby face.

"Find some new jokes. Now excuse me, I want to leave." Beth pushed her way past.

"Well, I guess we will just see you later?" Niall asked Amy.

"Well I will definitely be there; I have nowhere else to go!"

"Yeah, right, good point." He looked down at his feet.

The girls left, letting the boys rehearse.

"Oh my, his accent is lush!" Amy squealed, when the girls were on their way back.

"Does someone have a tiny crush?" Lianne teased.

"No, I just love that accent, but you can't say anything!"

"We won't, what are we going to day? 'Hey Niall, Amy loves your accent, go chat her up a bit!' As if, even though it would be hilarious!"

"Lianne, if you did that I think I might actually kill you!"

"I couldn't do that, Amy! I love you too much!"

"Awe thanks, Lianne! I love you too!" Amy leant over giving her a tight hug.

"So, what about you and Louis?" Karina asked, going back to the earlier part of the conversation.

"There's nothing about us." Lianne answered, confused slightly.

"What about last night?"

"If you're on about when he came into our bedroom, he only asked if I was alright and if I wanted some hot chocolate."

"Well, I like Niall's accent and you like Louis' eyes. Karina, what do you like about the guys?"

"I like Harry's smile." She said quietly.

"And Beth, what do you like?" Amy turned to face her.

"I love Zayn's fashion sense, if that counts. But I do find Liam really hot!"

"See, we all have our weaknesses and I'm sure they have certain things they like about us."

"Or any other girl, not specifically us." Lianne pointed out.

"They're guys; we all know what they like about girls." Beth joked.

The car pulled up to the house and the girls got out, heading inside. It was really quiet as most of the acts were still at the studio.

"I'm going to get changed, I feel disgusting." Lianne said running up the stairs.

"Well, I am thirsty." Amy walked into the kitchen.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" The girls jumped at Lianne's scream. She bounded down the stairs. "I'm going to murder those boys! Our bedroom is covered in toilet, garbage and their bloody socks and underwear!"

The girls ran up to their room, there was toilet paper hanging from the ceiling, rubbish was scattered across the floor and the boys' clothes were thrown across their beds. Each girl went over to check their belongings.

"No, why would they do this?" Karina screamed, breaking down in tears. She held a broken picture frame in her hands. All the girls ran over to hug her except from Lianne. "It's the only thing I have left of my Nan!" Karina continued to cry on Amy's shoulder.

"We'll get this sorted, don't worry! They should be back soon."

As if on cue, the girls heard the front door close and the guys talking downstairs. Lianne ran out of the room, Amy quickly followed after her.

"Oh, hey Lianne! Like your room?" Harry said, high fiving the guys.

"Why would you do that?" She screamed at them.

"It's only a bit of mess, you can clear it up!"

"I don't give a fuck about the mess! Karina is up there crying her eyes out because lot are too bloody stupid for your own good!"

"Lianne, please stop." Amy said, placing a hand on her shoulder, only to have it shake off.

"We're sorry if we upset anybody."

"No, that's the problem, you're not sorry! You have no idea how much that frame meant to her! How would you like it if I went and destroyed your last remaining thing of someone you loved? Exactly, so you guys better not step another foot in our room, starting tomorrow."

"Why starting tomorrow?" Niall asked, slightly confused.

"Because you're going to spend the rest of today cleaning up your mess."

Lianne walked off, heading back to make sure that Karina was okay, leaving the guys alone.

"Wow, that's the last time I ever annoy her." Louis said after a minute of silence. "I actually thought she was going to hit one of us."

"When she said that she would do anything for them, she wasn't kidding." Liam said.

"I am actually rather scared of her right now." Louis whispered.

"Same." The other boys agreed.

"Get your butts up here!" Lianne shouted down the stairs.

"I think we should go." Niall said and all the guys ran up the stairs.

/

"Never doing that again, I am so tired!" Harry fell onto his bed with a thud.

"Those girls can be pretty tough when they want to be." Louis climbed up the ladder to get into his bed.

"I wouldn't bother asking Lianne if she likes you anymore." Zayn laughed

"I won't, but she was nice to me yesterday."

"How nice was she then, Lou?" Liam asked whilst changing.

"Nice enough to thank me for checking on her."

"Maybe she does secretly like you." Harry shrugged.

"I don't think so; she also decided to tell me that she has a boyfriend."

"She has a boyfriend?" All the guys replied obviously shocked.

"How long?" Niall asked.

"I don't know."

"Well tough luck there buddy." Harry said, sounding as if he was actually sorry or the eldest of the group.

"Whoa," Louis sat up rapidly in bed so that he could see all four boys. His head just scraping the ceiling, "Do you guys think I like her?"

"Yes?" They all answered, questioningly as if they missed something.

"No, I don't like her like that! She is a friend."

"Well, you don't have a choice, since she's taken!" Harry dumbly answered.

"No, I don't like her, she doesn't like me! End of conversation." Louis lay down defeated.

"Everyone else thinks you do!" Niall muttered.

"Just like you and Amy!" Louis retorted.

"No, I do not like Amy, although she is pretty cute..."

"None of them are actually bad looking." Harry added.

"They're not actually, they're all pretty hot." Zayn admitted.

"Can we just forget about how hot they are and just go to sleep." Liam asked, already tucked up in bed.

"Don't you find them hot?"

"Yes, I do, but do we always have to talk about girls?"

"Says the one who was flirting with all the dancers earlier." Harry chuckled.

"At least I've got more chance with them than you do with 'BLAK' they hate our guts right now!"

"I didn't say I wanted to with any of them!"

"Of course not, you're Harry Styles, ladies man. You can't be with a girl for more than week and that's only if they're good in bed!" Liam shouted, obviously annoyed at something. Whilst the other three just looked between Harry and Liam, all of them had shock written across their faces.

"I'm not like that! You didn't even know me before we came here! You have no idea what I'm like!" The curly haired boy stood up from his bed.

"Guys, you're both tired! Just go to sleep, we know you don't mean any of it!" Niall said, pushing the two back.

"Not until he apologises!" Harry yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room.

There was a sudden bang on the wall.

"KNOCK IT OFF." The girls of BLAK screamed, all the boys quickly got into bed as if they were afraid of the girls.


	4. Chapter Three

The studio was dark, the lights dimmed.

"The next act through is..." The audience starting cheering various names, "One Direction!"

The crowd cheered and the boys jumped up hugging Simon.

"The final act through to the next live show is..." There was yet another gap, the wait was agonising for the remaining contestants. "BLAK!"

The four teenage girls screamed jumping for joy before having a group hug with their mentor.

"We survived another week! I thought I would muck it up!" Karin jumped up and down on the spot, adrenaline pumping through her.

"It was because of your amazing singing! We told you that you would be great!" Amy hugged Karina, also high from the excitement.

"I think we should celebrate!" Beth cheered.

"How?"

"We should have a party back at the house!"

"That's not a bad idea; we could put up some lights and turn the music up!" Lianne planned out loud.

The girls told everyone the plan and everyone headed back to decorate the house. It took about an hour until everything was ready and then everyone darted off to get ready.

"I don't see why we're dressing up so much." Karina said, looking through her clothes.

"There are hot guys, plus I want to make them interested even if I'm not." Beth said curling her hair.

"What about you, Lianne? What about the boyfriend?" Amy asked doing her make-up.

"What about him?"

"Well, you're surrounded by hundreds of guys almost all the time, what's he going to think of that?"

"I'm not sure..."

/

The party was in full swing when the girls walked down the stairs, they all hooked arms in a line.

Amy was wearing a red tank top with black skinny jeans. She wore red and black bangles on each wrist, a black necklace and rd heels shoes. Her hair was left straight.

Beth wore a short pink off-the-shoulder dress. She wore white jewellery and white shoes, her hair in tight curls.

Karina wore a black dress with a green belt, green jewellery and green shoes. Her hair was straightened and pinned up on top of her head.

Lianne wore dark hot pants with a black corset top. She wore black heels and black bracelets. Her hair was in loose curls.

To say that they boys were staring would be an understatement.

"You know we said they were hot?" Zayn whispered to Niall who nodded in response. "That has never been truer!" The boys all hit their knuckles together before walking up to the girls.

"You guys clean up nicely." Amy said, complimenting the boys' skinny jean and shirt combos.

"We do try." Harry said, popping his collar, trying to act cool.

"Obviously not as good as you though, you look amazing!" Louis said.

"Thanks!" The girls said in unison.

"Well, I will get drinks. What do you girls want?" Liam asked.

"Surprise me." The girls said together again.

"You really need to stop doing that." Zayn said, shaking his head slightly.

"We know." All the girls said together yet again. This time everyone laughed.

Liam came back carrying four cans of Coke.

"I didn't know so I just grabbed some cokes for all of you."

The girls took a can each, saying a quick thank you.

"So, how about we have a dance?" Niall asked to no one in particular.

"I'll go for a dance." Beth followed Niall to the living room.

"Why don't we all go?" Harry asked, grabbing Louis' hand romantically. "Come on darling, fancy a dance?"

"Oh, Harry, I would love to! You're so sweet!" Louis answered in a girly voice, pretending to flick his hair.

"Wow, okay then. Let's go dance!" Amy pulled everyone along.

They walked into the crowded room and found the rest of the group. It was strange how there was so many people in the house, but the two groups were always together even if they did act like they hated each other sometimes. The gang were now busy dancing, all the girls were dancing together and the boys were trying to cut in every so often. Though, Louis and Harry were busy caught up in each other, both taking turns to 'declare their love' and then pretending to snog. Each time the rest of them just laughed, either shaking their heads or rolling their eyes t how strange their friends were.

"My feet are killing me!" Amy flopped down onto the sofa after about two hours of dancing.

"I don't even get how girls can wear heels!" Niall sat next to her.

"They make us look good."

"Got a good point there!"

"Hey, guys! Why aren't you dancing?" Beth came in wobbling slightly.

"Beth, are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk, just a little jolly!"

"Sure you are."

"I love this song!" Beth screamed, dancing away wildly.

"I'm going to get another drink, what do you want?"

"I don't mind, get me anything."

"Okay, but don't worry, I won't be boring like Liam and get you coke." Niall winked before wandering off to the kitchen.

"Hey babe, how's it going?" Lianne sat next to Amy, one arm around her whilst she held a full bottle of WKD in the other.

"You're not drunk too, right?"

"No, not yet, I'm just getting started!" She took a gulp of her drink. "So, why you here?"

"My feet needed a break."

"Should've said, I wouldn't have let my best friend be alone!"

"I'm not, Niall's with me."

"Is he getting drinks?" Amy nodded, just in time for Niall to come back. "I'll leave you alone then." Lianne got up quickly, winking before dashing off join the others.

"Not another drink, Lianne." Louis said, trying to take drink out of her hand.

"Says you, you downed two bottle not so long ago!"

"There's a difference though, I'm over the age limit and it's not illegal!"

"Well, it is my birthday soon."

"Really, when?"

"October 31st; Halloween."

"Not too far away, only a few weeks!"

"I know, I can't wait to see what we do!"

"I'm sure I could plan a party for you."

"Aren't you a great friend!"

"I'm sensing a little bit of sarcasm."

"That's because there was some. So, where is your 'boyfriend'?" Lianne asked, putting air quote around the word boyfriend.

"I don't know." Louis looked around, acting worried. "Harry, where are you my beloved?" He called around.

"He might be outside with the rest of the guys."

"I'll go outside then. Are you going to come?"

"No, I'll just dance with the rest of my girls." With that Louis darted off and Lianne made her way over to her friends.

"So, you and Louis 'eh?" Beth asked, nudging Lianne in the ribs.

"No, but Amy and Niall." Lianne turned Karina and Beth to see Amy and Niall in deep conversation. Amy was looking down, blushing slightly.

"Now, if there is nothing on there. I will be shocked." Karina said sipping her drink.

"There is definitely something going on there. They're so cute; we have to get them together!"

"Come on, we'll go get the guys and plan something!" Karina said, pulling the two girls towards the garden.

"Wait, I need another drink!" Beth screamed, reaching for another alcoholic drink.

"I don't think so; if you're going to drink it will have to be water." Lianne said pulling her away.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Liam said, as he saw them walking over.

"Not much, have you seen Niall and Amy?" Karina said, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, they're inside."

"We meant have you seen they are acting?" Lianne butted in.

"Oh, yes we have. We told Niall to hurry up and get with her." Harry said.

"Yeah, he keeps talking about her." Louis said, pulling Harry onto his lap.

"Well, we were thinking that we should make a plan."

"Like what, lock them in a room and hope for the best?"

"Isn't that for people who hate each other?" Karina asked, looking slightly confused.

"I think we should just leave them, they look as if they'll be together soon any way." Liam suggested, walking back inside.

"I think we should go enjoy the rest of the party, because I would want to get some sleep tonight." Harry stood up off of Louis, pulling him up afterwards. "Though, I would love a dance. Fancy a dance, Lianne?"

"How could I turn down a charming man like you, Harry?"

"Come on then!" Harry grabbed her hand walked her to the middle of the living room. Lianne sent a quick wink to Karina before leaving.

"If only Lianne didn't have a boyfriend, they'd probably be the second couple. They do look quite nice together."

"I guess they don't look too bad together."


	5. Chapter Four

The crew came running through the door, wearing scary masks. No one move, just staring at them weirdly.

"You were meant to be scared, but never mind. Are you ready for your evening of frights?"

"Well, as it is 10am, no." Cher said.

"Tonight, we will be taking all of you out for some fun activities that will scare your socks off!"

"We look forward to it!"

"See you later!" And with that the crew were ready to leave, when Lianne walked into the kitchen, clad in her pyjamas.

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Lianne, Happy Birthday to you!" _Everyone chorused together and then the two groups ran and attacked her with a hug.

"Thank you everyone."

"So, how does it feel to be eighteen now?" Louis asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I feel exactly the same as I felt yesterday when I was seventeen!"

"Ah, but now we are the same age, for about two months."

"Oh, my Louis is growing up!" Lianne said in a cute voice whilst squeezing his cheeks together.

"My little Lianne is growing up too!" You're now an adult!" He pinched her cheek.

"I know, how strange."

"Well sit down; I'll give you your birthday breakfast!" Amy said pulling out a stool and putting a plate of eggs, bacon and an English muffin in front of her.

"This looks lovely!" Lianne said digging into her breakfast. Amy then sat on Niall's lap after giving up her seat. Niall placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Since when were you two together?" Lianne asked, her mouth full of food.

"Since last night, when he asked me."

"Aww, Amy! I'm so happy for you!" Lianne jumped up pulling the new couple into a hug.

"What do you want to do?"

"I would love to lazy around until we have to go out."

"Movies it is!"

"But first, I want to thrash your butt on Guitar Hero, Styles!"

"Never going to happen! I've whooped your ass at least ten times now!"

"Not today my curly hair friend! I have the birthday pixies on my side." Lianne put her plate in the sink and ran to the living room.

"Harry," Louis pulled him back after everyone left, "Let her win." The look on Harry's face he wasn't planning on it. "Please, just once because it is her birthday."

"I always win though, I can't lose!"

"For me?"

"Oh, I get it." Louis looked at him as if to say 'carry on'. "You like her don't you?"

"Fine, yes I think I may have a teeny tiny crush."

"Okay, I will let her win just for you."

"Thanks, bro!"

The two boys joined the rest of the group. They picked up the two remaining guitars, Karina chose 'Eye of the Tiger'. Of course, Lianne won, just as Louis planned, but the second time Harry wasn't taking it so easy and neither was Louis, resulting in Lianne coming third, only beating Karina. On the third game, Karina and Lianne beat both of the boys before deciding that it was time to watch movies. Lianne decided on her favourite film, Hercules and then decided on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, her favourite one of the series.

"Present time!" Amy said when the films were finished. She ran upstairs and everyone followed. Amy handed her present to Lianne first, eager for her to open it. She ripped open the paper to find four bracelets all of them said 'Best Friends' on them.

"I couldn't get one that split into four, so I bought two sets. One for each of us."

"Thank you, Amy. They're lovely!"

"Me next!" Beth handed over her present.

Lianne opened it to find a short halter neck, teal dress.

"I've never seen you in a dress before; I thought I might get you one. Now you have no excuse!"

"I'll wear it at our next party."

"You could wear it tonight?"

"It's could out and I don't know what we're doing so I will stick with jeans." Lianne gave her a hug before being handed a present from Karina. Lianne opened it to find some black and teal shoes.

"To match the dress."

"Thank you!" She pulled them all in for a group hug.

"Guys next!" Harry grabbed Lianne's arms and pulled her into his room.

"A present from all of us." Liam handed her a bag. She opened it to find some TOMS, a Hollister jumper and some jeans.

"Thank you, guys!" She them all a hug separately. "If it doesn't offend you girls, I think I'm going to wear these tonight!"

"Go ahead!"

Lianne rushed off to get changed, whilst the other all went downstairs, chatting.

"Tadaa! What do you think?" Lianne twirled.

"Gorgeous!" Everyone squealed, the boys pretending to be girls.

"Nice." Louis said, quietly. Everyone looked at him, but chose to ignore it.

"Well, I obviously have no where to sit, so who's going to move?" No one moved, "It's my birthday!" Everyone continued to stare at her. "Fine, I'll sit on you, eenie meenie..." She closed her eyes and span, she stopped, opening her eyes. She was pointing at Harry.

"Please don't sit on my lap!" He groaned.

"Too bad, you didn't move and you were chosen."

She sat on his lap and wiggled for a bit to annoy him.

"Please, Lianne. I'm begging you!"

"Are you trying to tell me I'm fat?" Lianne pulled a surprised shocked face, before rolling her eyes. "Fine." She bounced along onto Louis' lap. "You don't mind do you, Lou?" Lianne pouted.

"Of course not, it's your birthday!"

"Don't get too comfy Louis, or something might just come up!" Niall laughed.

"I can say the same for you, Nialler!" Zayn said, "Nice and snuggled with Amy there!"

"Screw you, Zayn!" Amy shouted.

"That's your boyfriend's job." Harry shouted, resulting in him getting a pillow thrown at this face.

"Birthday tickle monster!" Louis said, milliseconds before he started ticking Lianne.

"Louis, stop it!" That hurts!" She yelped in-between fits of giggles.

"What do I get in return?"

"Anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes, now stop tickling me!"

"Okay."

"Thank you." She tried to catch her breath.

"Now, what do I get?"

"What do you want?"

"A kiss?" Lianne pecked him on the cheek. "You missed."

"As I have a boyfriend, that's all you're getting."

"I know you don't have one."

"How?"

"You told Amy you didn't and I heard."

"Well you shouldn't have been listening!"

"So, no boyfriend, which means I can have that kiss."

"Dream on."

"If you wear the dress then I will dream."

"Pervert."

"You love it."

Before Lianne could answer the TV crew came running through the door turning the lights out, bringing in a cake with candles around the edges. Everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday' again.

"So are you ready?"

"Depends on where we are going."

"We're off to the London Dungeons!"

"I love it there!" Lianne cheered.

"I thought you hated scary things?" Amy asked, confused.

"I do, just no London Dungeons because it's funny!"

"Well, let's go!"

"We're off to London!" Liam cheered, getting into the van.

"We're going to London, to buy heat magazine." Amy, Louis and Lianne sang.

The contestants all ran into London Dungeons all full of excitement, the boys planned on trying to scare the staff more than themselves. Everyone thought it was a brilliant idea but decided to see how long it would take for them to get kicked out. They all stepped into the first part, having jumped once already when the woman shouted at them when they first stepped in. Everyone knew there was going to be a lot more things to scare them as it was Halloween. The group walked through the mirror labyrinth all the girls holding hands, at one point a face appeared screaming in the mirror and Louis screamed and jumped into Harry's arms, his scream was so high pitched that everyone covered their ears.

Next the group stepped into the torture chamber and everyone pushed Niall forward to be handcuffed to a chair.

"This ladies comes in useful, we use it to chop it off. Once, twice, three times a lady. It is available in the gift shop, don't worry it comes in smaller sizes!" The group was in fits.

"Amy, you might need that!"

"This your girlfriend?" Niall nodded,"You might need one of these, he definitely won't hurt you then!"

"Please, don't give her ideas!" Niall muttered as the group went on to the next part.

A few bits later and the group reached the Sweeney Todd section. They all sat down, Amy didn't trust it so she sat on the edge of the seat. After a voice told them they were going to have a close shave, the chairs suddenly moved backwards causing Amy to fall straight onto the floor, Lianne was sat next to her and saw everything; she couldn't help but laugh really loudly, causing everyone to ask what happened. Lianne and Amy couldn't say anything due to the laughing fits. The guys dragged them on to the boat ride, everyone was wary of what might jump out at them so to ease the tension Louis decided to start singing 'It's A Small World After All' and everyone joined in.

At the end, everyone bought pictures from where they first walked in and from the rides. Everyone was laughing at each others expressions on the photos.

"It's not over yet! We have a party for you when we get back, plus cake!"

"CAKE!" Everyone cheered, climbing back in the van.

"Best birthday ever!"

Everyone ran back into the house, it was covered in scar decorations. Everyone went straight towards the food and drinks.

"Here's to the first legal drink!" Louis cheered.

"Cheers!"

"How about a birthday dance?"

"Louis, you do know how to make a girl feel special."

"You have no idea, follow me." Louis headed up to his room.

"Why are we here?"

"Close your eyes." Lianne did as she was instructed. She felt something go around her neck; she opened her eyes and looked down. She had a small key necklace.

"Oh my gosh, Louis!"

"I wanted to get you something else, as well as the shoes."

"I love it! Oh and the shoes, they're nice too!"

"I'm glad you like it! Now let's go have that dance!"

They got downstairs and saw Harry telling the DJ something. Suddenly a slow song came on, Louis pulled Lianne closer.

"Live a little." He whispered.

"Okay, but only because you bought me some nice gifts." She said, putting her arms round his neck.

About an hour later everyone was dancing.

"Louis, where is Harry?" Beth asked, wondering why they haven't seen him.

"Off drunk somewhere."

"Yeah, I've found him, also with a very drunk Karina!" Lianne pointed towards the couple in the corner kissing.

"So, I'm guessing they're the next couple!" Louis said, taking out his phone and getting a quick picture. "Just make sure they don't go upstairs."

"I won't, but I'm never going to let them forget it!"

"What about Amy and Niall?" Louis asked turning to see the couple dancing together, practically grinding.

"That's fine. They're actually together."

"Fair enough, so why aren't you drunk yet?" Louis asked, pointing at her full bottle.

"I want to remember my birthday, what about you Mr Tomlinson?"

"Same reason as you Miss Belle."

"What do you have to remember?"

"I have a great friend and it's her birthday, I didn't want her to be the only one sober!"

"Firework time!" Someone yelled and everyone piled into the garden.

"So, what about that kiss that I wanted?"

"It's my birthday; shouldn't I be the one getting a kiss?"

"Maybe, but you still owe me!"

Lianne rolled her eyes before attaching her lips to Louis'. He was shocked at first because she actually kissed him, but he kissed back quickly.

"Happy Birthday." He said, still close to her. He pecked her lips quickly, before pulling her in for a hug, smiling over her shoulder as he just kissed the girl he liked even if it didn't mean anything. He pulled her close to his side to watch the rest of the fireworks.

When the fireworks ended, the group went back inside for the last hour of Halloween. Inside they saw Harry and Karina still attached to one another, but they weren't kissing anymore. Louis and Lianne were still the only sober ones but they still had fun dancing together, Lianne was extremely happy that she had friend like Louis, even if he was crazy. Liam was still trying to chat up the dancers, though he could hardly speak as he drank so much. Zayn and Beth were talking on the sofa. Overall, it was a fantastic night.


	6. Chapter Five

"Good morning, girlies!" Louis skipped into the girls' bedroom, he was a little too loud for the girls' liking.

"Shut up, it's too early and I've got a massive hangover." Karina said shoving her head under her pillow.

"But you definitely had fun last night didn't you?" He sat on the end of her bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, why are you so happy this morning, Tommo?" Amy asked sitting up.

"I just had a good night and I slept great! Also, unlike everyone else I am free from a HANGOVER!" Louis skipped around, shouting the last part and laughing at the girls moaning.

"I thought I kicked you out of this room?" Lianne said.

"Fine, I will leave, but get dressed you're first for rehearsals!"

"Well, I'm up; I'll go get you girls some ibuprofen." Lianne said, grabbing her dressing gown.

"Hey Zayn." Lianne spotted him just about to knock on their door, they both walked in.

"Hey, ignore Louis; we got a letter from the studio saying there are no rehearsals. I think the staff might have hangovers too."

"Thank you, Lord!" Karina said, taking the painkillers from Lianne and jumping straight back into bed.

"Remind me to kill Louis later." Lianne went back under her covers.

"No, don't go to sleep! You and I have to talk, missy!" Amy laid next to her.

"And what did you want to talk about?"

"Last night, I need the gossip!" Lianne looked at her weirdly, "Don't give me that look! I might have been drunk, but I was sober enough to remember you snuggled with Louis during the fireworks, I also saw the slow dance and what I want to know about the most is that kiss!"

"Kiss? I hear gossip!" Beth ran over and sat on the bed.

"It was nothing, it meant nothing."

"Start from the beginning!" Karina said, joining them. Ignoring the pounding in her head. "I saw you dancing together, but I thought it was a joke!"

"It was, but first he did give me something." Lianne reached over and took a box off her bedside table and taking out the necklace.

"He got you this?"

"Yes, I love it!" Lianne said, putting it round her neck.

"He so wants you!" Beth said, "And now that you're single, there's nothing stopping him!"

"He said last night that he wanted to spoil his girl best friend. So I think not!"

"Doesn't mean he doesn't like you, but tell me about the kiss!" Karina said.

"It was only short and I kissed him to shut him up because he kept saying I owed him for when he stopped tickling me."

"Is that it? I thought it was more because he kissed you again afterwards and you were basically hip to hip for the rest of the night!" Amy complained, obviously hoping for more gossip.

"It was only a peck and it was for my birthday."

"What about you then, Karina?" Beth asked.

"Why, what did I do?" Karina looked worried.

"I don't know, I think I'll just get Louis and ask." Beth laughed, before getting up and dragging him in. "So, Louis what was it that Karina did last night?"

"I don't know, let me just do something." He quickly pulled out his phone; soon everyone's phones were ringing. Confused, Karina picked up her phone, shocked at what she saw.

"Is that me...And Harry?"

"Yes, yes it is." Lianne laughed, "So how drunk were you?"

"I'm guessing a lot. You realise I'm not going to be able to talk to him ever again!" She hid her face in her hands.

"Louis, what is this you just sent me?" Harry asked walking in.

"Nothing much, just my new blackmail item."

"Why?" Suddenly Harry's eyes widened. "Is that me?" Everyone nodded. "Who am I with?" Everyone pointed at Karina, who was looking down, blushing slightly.

"How drunk was I?" Harry laughed, Karina looked up shocked.

"What do you mean by that? That you would never be seen with someone like me?" She stood up.

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"Sure it wasn't and I was actually glad it did happen for a moment but not anymore!" Karina pushed him slightly. "I knew something bad would happen if I liked someone like you!" Everyone gasped slightly at the last part.

"What?" Harry looked at her shocked. "You actually like me?"

"Yes, I do." Karina sat on her bed, Harry walked over taking hold of her hands. "But it doesn't matter."

"It does matter." She looked at him questioningly. "Because I like you as well!" There was a sudden squeal from the group on the bed and a loud bang from where Louis was pushed onto the floor.

"Sorry, carry on."

"I didn't mean what I said earlier, I meant it as I was too drunk to remember not too drunk to actually do it."

"I'm sorry for taking it the wrong way."

"It's fine." Harry quickly kissed her cheek before leaving. The girls waited until he was back in his room before running over and jumping onto Karina.

"I'll leave you girls to it then." Louis stood up, ready to leave.

"Get the guys, I've got an idea." Beth said before he left.

"Explain." Amy said.

"Well we all have our secrets, so let's find out who likes what or who! So let's all play truth or dare!"

"Good idea, great way to pass time!"

/

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The group all discussed it.

"I dare you to run into Wagner's room in your boxers!" Louis commanded.

Harry stripped down in front of everyone before running into Wagner's room; he stood there talking to him as if nothing was wrong.

"Easy as pie." Harry said, rejoining the circle, putting his clothes back on. "My turn, Beth truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" Harry asked straight away.

"Typical question from a guy and no I'm not."

"Quick question, who is a virgin here?" Louis asked, no one put their hand up or said anything. "Okay then."

"Louis, truth or dare?" Beth asked.

"Truth."

"Do you fancy Lianne?"

"Yes, but as everyone suspected it, I must add that I only liked her a little bit since yesterday.

"Awwh, how cute." Beth said sarcastically. "I told you he liked you and didn't get you the necklace 'cause you were friends."

"You got her a necklace?" Zayn asked, "I thought you got her the shoes?"

"I got her the necklace too."

"You so like her more than a little bit!" Harry said.

"Can we all move on now?" Louis shouted.

"Sorry! I'm bored of this game now." Beth said.

"I'm guessing your plan was just to find out if he liked me, wasn't it?" Lianne said.

"Pretty much." Beth said, standing up.

"How about a new game?" Niall asked.

"I know!" Beth said sitting down again. "Seven minutes in heaven!"

"I'm up for that!" Harry said, grabbing a bottle from the kitchen. "Whoever it lands on spins again and whoever it lands on that time goes in the cupboard with them."

"Spin the bottle already!"

Harry spun the bottle, it landed on Liam. Liam then span and it landed on Beth. They both walked into the cupboard, it was pitch black, and they could hardly see each other. It was cramped so there was barely any room between them.

"So..." Liam said breaking the silence.

Neither of them knew what to do, they stood there in silence. Bored of not doing anything, Beth pulled him by his collar and kissed him. He was shocked at first but began to kiss back, she put her hands on his shoulders and his hands were on her waist. Several minutes later they pulled away.

"Now that is how you play this game." Beth said, breathing heavily along with Liam.

"Now what?"

"We wait until they open the door when our time is up. Which isn't too long."

They stood in silence for about a minute before Louis pulled the door open.

"Well that was boring! They weren't doing anything." Louis said walking over.

"Beth, you spin the bottle."

The bottle span until it stopped and landed on Louis who spun it again and it landed on Lianne. Louis had a huge grin on his face. They both walked into the cupboard.

"Wipe that smile of your face." Lianne giggled.

Louis sighed and took hold of her hands; he slowly leant in and kissed her. She let go of his hands and put them on his chest pushing him off.

"Louis I don't want to. Now that I know you like me, I think that if I kiss you, you will think that it means something."

"It's going to mean a little to me, but to be honest I thought you liked me too."

"I've told you that I don't and I really don't want to lead you on. I'm sorry."

Lianne walked out and left Louis alone.


	7. Chapter Six

"Everyone welcome BLAK!" Konnie said, enthusiasm in her voice.

"Hey!" The girls said, waving at the cameras.

"Amazing performance of 'All That Jazz' for this weeks Show Tunes."

"Thank you."

"We have some quick questions from our viewers. First off we have Caroline!"

"Hi girls!" The voice came over the studio. "My question is, how did you come up with your name?"

"Well we played around with several names before landing BLAK, but it's each of our initials put together." Amy answered.

"Thank you Caroline. Next we have a question from our facebook page. A lot of people have been asking this about both groups. Are you single?"

"Yes, I am single." Beth said.

"I am taken." Amy answered, extremely happy.

"I'm seeing someone." Karina shrugged.

"I am single." Lianne answered.

"So half and half. Now, let's all talk about your time in the house. There's been a lot of talk about parties."

"There have been a few, but we all get along so well." Karina answered.

"No competition against One Direction then? As you two are the remaining groups."

"It's weird, we argue a lot, but we're like best friends."

"Now, I know that there is a bit more than that, without spreading rumours. Look at this footage."

On the screen it showed a lot of the parties and trips where the girls and guys were hanging out, it even showed a clip of Amy and Niall all snuggled up.

"So, Amy you're not single."

"I am taken yes; I think it's obvious who."

"The tape makes me think Niall." Amy nodded. "No more X Factor couples? What about you Karina?"

"Well, I'm sort of with someone, because we like each other but we're not together officially."

"Wait!" Harry shouted, running into the shot and sat next to Karina."I could make that answer clearer. Karina, would you be my girlfriend?"

Karina nodded before pulling Harry in for a hug, everyone was clapping and cheering, especially the other boys from behind the camera.

""Everyone welcome the second X Factor couple!" Konnie said, "Now thank you BLAK!"

"Harry, that was so sweet!" Lianne hugged Harry and Karina. "Look at us; we're acting as if you're getting married!"

"They can't get married! Harry is meant to be marrying me!" Louis butted in, taking Harry's hand.

"I know Louis, and I would love to go with you for a passionate night, but I'm going to spend it with my lovely new girlfriend."

They were on their way back to the house, no one was saying anything.

"Guys, am I the only that's scared?" Amy said, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No, I'm scared too." Liam said.

"Why are you scared, Liam?" Zayn asked him.

"He's going to miss Danielle." Lianne answered for him. Everyone looked at her as if they had no idea what she was on about. "Did you guys not see him run up to her after the show?"

"I'm going to miss everyone. We've all become great friends and some of us became more, but there's no way it can all stay the same afterwards." Liam said.

"These two weeks are going to go too quickly." Harry said, "And I've only just got my girl."

"At least you got yours, mine doesn't want me." Louis whispered.

"I'm missing living at home, but not as much as I'm going to miss our crazy time." Lianne said, putting her head on Beth's shoulder. Beth patted her hair softly.

"We'll need to hang out; I think BLAK should find a house together." Beth said,

"Definitely, we're a family!" Karina said.

Everyone walked back into the house; most of the girls moved their pillows into the boys' room as they were planning on spending the night with their boyfriends.

Night time came quicker than planned, Harry and Karina were tucked up in one bed, Amy and Niall in another and Liam and Danielle in another. Lianne and Beth were in their own beds and Louis and Zayn were in their own too.

"I can't sleep, the rooms too empty." Beth said into the darkness, she looked over realising that Lianne was fast asleep. She sighed to herself and went downstairs, taking her duvet with her. She poured herself some milk before going to watch some TV.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Beth jumped at the sound; she turned to see Zayn standing there. "It's not easy being surrounded by couples."

"It was too quiet for me." Beth said, moving over slightly for him to fit next to her.

"Horrible being single when you're surrounded by people all being lovey-dovey."

"I know it sucks, but I have to admit that I'm shocked. When we first moved in I always thought it would be Lianne and Harry."

"I always thought it would be you and Liam."

"I always thought it would be you actually."

"Why?"

"Well we have things in common, we're both keen on fashion, we both can't dance and we both suck at guitar hero."

"True, I never really thought of it before."

Upstairs, Louis was wide awake too; he looked around to see everyone cuddled with their other halves. He climbed out of bed and walked into the next room. He saw that the only bed occupied was Lianne's. He walked over and sat on the bed next to her, he was going to wake her up, but she looked so peaceful, he went over to her and climbed in next to her. Lianne wiggled slightly.

"Louis?" She said, waking up.

"Shh, go back to sleep. I couldn't sleep so I came here."

"Okay." She snuggled up to him, laying her head on his chest; he put an arm around her and gently kissed her hair. Louis fell asleep after a few minutes of stroking her back slowly.

/

The next morning, Lianne woke first. She looked up to see Louis still sleeping; she smiled before cuddling back into his chest. Tonight was the results show and she was terrified of going out, she was going to miss Louis and his strange ways, truth be told she did like him, it just never pushed through enough for her to realise.

"Morning." He smiled at her hiding her head in his chest.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He shook his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried at how she was acting. He pulled her head up to see that she was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm scared, I feel like we are going out tonight."

"No one knows, but after last night you'll be going with a bang!"

"I'm going to miss you too much." She said, almost silently.

"Lianne, look at me." He lifted her head and looked into her eyes that were still letting tears slip. He wiped them away with his thumb. "You have no idea how much I am going to miss you! I'm going to miss that beautiful smile and gorgeous green and brown eyes. I'm going to miss these cuddles and last night was the best sleep I've had."

"Really?"

"Would I ever lie to you?" He looked deep into her eyes to prove that he meant everything he said. He looked at her lips, licking his quickly. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up; he leant in slightly, stopping halfway. He looked at her as if to ask permission. She nodded ever so slightly and Louis moved the rest of the way, pressing is lips to hers gently. He pulled her closer so that there no space between them, their lips moving perfectly in sync. She put her arms around his neck, putting her hand in his hair. Louis leant over slightly, putting her head on the pillow. Lianne started fiddling with the hem of his pyjama top, lifting it slightly before Louis took it off and threw it across the room. Lianne's hand roamed his chest. Louis pulled away, breathing heavily.

"As much as I want to continue, I think we should stop before we go too far.

"I know." She looked at her hand that was placed on his chest.

"Maybe we should get changed." Lianne nodded. "I'll be right back." He kissed her quickly before getting up.

Lianne threw her head back on the pillow. 'What just happened?' She though. 'It's official, I've fallen for him.' She pushed the covers back and went to find some clothes, picking out black jeans and a green polo. When she was dressed she went downstairs, walking past the living room to the kitchen, she went backwards into the living room, noticing Zayn and Beth cuddled on the sofa.

"Hey, there you are." Louis came down the stairs. Lianne signalled for him to be quiet and pointed at the two sleeping. "How cute, I'm guessing Zayn couldn't sleep either."

"Leave them, I'm hungry." Lianne pulled him into the kitchen. "What do you want? I'll make it."

"Can I have a bacon sandwich?"

"Of course, I'll make one for me too." Lianne got out the food and started cooking.

"So, what are we going to tell everyone?" Louis walked over, putting his hands on her waist and leant his head on her shoulder.

"I don't think we should."

"Why not?"

"I just don't think we should."

"Then we won't." He placed a kiss on her cheek, before going to sit down. Lianne placed his food in front of him. "Thank you."

"Good morning!" Amy skipped into the kitchen. "I slept amazingly last night!"

"Good, glad you did." Lianne said, taking a bite of her food.

"Did you see Beth?" Lianne nodded. "They look so cute! How did you sleep? As you were by yourself."

"Best sleep over. Louis did join me; he slept in your bed."

"Hope you don't mind." Louis said.

"No, it's fine. I felt sorry for you."

"Where's everyone else?" Louis asked.

"They're getting ready. I wanted to check on my best friend after leaving her alone!"

"Thank you, but I'm fine!"

/

"The two acts fighting for survival are Mary and BLAK, good luck to both of you."

The girls walked backstage, the boys were waiting for them.

"I told you." Lianne said as Louis pulled her into a hug.

"You've still got a chance. I've only just got you; I'm not letting you go that soon." He whispered into her ear. "Plus, you'll smash this song; you love it too much not to!"

"But Mary's really good."

"BLAK, you need to get changed." The girls got pushed away.

"Break a leg!" The guys shouted.

"Fighting for their place in the semi-finals, welcome back BLAK!"

The crowd cheered and the girls walked out each standing at the microphone. Smoke covered the floor and the song began.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed; nobody knows what she's holding back. Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises with linen and lace. Oooh..._

The song ended and Mary joined them on stage.

"Now, we got to the judges. Danni, who do you want to see through to next week?"

"Both acts were brilliant, it is a really hard decision, but I'm saving BLAK."

"Thank you, Louis which act?"

"I have to stick with my act, so I save Mary."

"Cheryl."

"They're hip, they're new. Everyone loves them, so I have to choose BLAK."

"Finally, Simon."

"I'm proud of how well the girls did tonight; I don't think they deserve to be sent home. I'm choosing my act, BLAK!"

The girls screamed. They said their thank yous and ran backstage. They boys were jumping together in a group hug. All the girls ran over to their boyfriends and Beth ran to Zayn.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about!" Louis span Lianne around.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Lianne pulled him in for a kiss. They pulled apart and everyone was staring at them. The girls screamed and ran over. Attacking them with a hug.

"So you do like him!" Karina shouted.

"Yes, I do. I definitely do like him."

"Now, if you excuse us. I just got the girl." Louis pushed them away and pulled Lianne back towards him and kissed her again.

"They're too cute." Amy squealed, watching the couple that was still kissing.

"And then there were two single people left." Zayn said.

"Oh, come here!" Beth pulled his collar and smashed her lips to his. Everyone laughed at them.

"And then there was none." Liam said, hugging Danielle.


	8. Chapter Seven

"Good morning!" Louis came into the kitchen; he gave all the girls a hug before kissing Lianne on the cheek. "I have to go to rehearsals today, but as soon as I get back you and I are going to do something."

"Well the girls and I have to meet with Simon and go to practice." She hugged him behind her, "But as soon as we get back we'll definitely have some time together."

"Don't forget protection!" Harry shouted.

"We won't, it will be useful to suffocate you with!" Lianne poked her tongue out at him.

"You wouldn't do that to this lovely face."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe." Katrina patted his shoulder.

"How dare you?" Harry gasped picking Karina up over his shoulder, she started kicking and screaming.

"Looks like you'll need the protection first." Louis shouted, stealing some of Lianne's food.

"If I play my cards right." Harry winked, setting Karina down.

"I don't think so thank you very much." Karina said.

"So it looks like Amy and Niall are the only lucky ones!" Lianne nudged Amy.

"Lianne, I only told you that!" Amy said, blushing tremendously.

"No one else knew?" I thought it was obvious." Amy shook her head. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, I'm sure everyone would've known eventually.

"So Amy, was it good?" Lianne asked.

"I am not going to say anything!" She shouted. "I'll tell you about it later." She whispered into Lianne's ear.

"Well I'm sure Louis is planning on getting laid soon." Harry said.

"Well then I guess he'll have to find someone else then, 'cause he's not getting it from me."

"Fine, I will. Harry, want to go upstairs?"

"Would I ever turn you down?"

Harry took Louis' hand and they both skipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Well we have to go." Lianne said, grabbing her bag and phone before shouting up to Louis. "When you're finished with Harry I won't be here, I'm going to rehearsal!"

"Okay, I'll see you later." And with that they left.

The ladies walked in, all dropping their bags on the floor before falling on the sofa.

"Don't get me wrong, I love sing 'I Wanna Grow Old With You' and 'Gives You Hell' and I can't wait to perform, but today was killing me." Beth said, using her phone as a mirror. "I think I'm in urgent need of a beauty session."

"Our dance rehearsals are going great; we're going to look amazing tomorrow."

"Now before they get back. Amy tell me about last night." Lianne crossed her legs, facing Amy.

"It was great! It just happened, we were talking upstairs when you were all down here and then you know the rest!"

"It sounds so romantic! Now, Lianne what about you and Louis?"

"We have been together two days!"

"What's the earliest you've done it before?"

"I wasn't even with them."

"Oh my god! Did you know them that long?"

"For about a day, oh my gosh, I'm such a slut!"

"Why won't you sleep with Louis then?"

"I don't want to rush, I really like him and I just want to make sure he likes me enough to wait."

"He's head over heels for you! If he doesn't want to wait then he has me to deal with!" Amy said giving her a hug.

"Same with Niall, if he does one thing wrong I'm going to make him wish he never met me! No one hurts my Amykins."

"Now come on, we're going to make you lot hot!"

"Makeover!" Beth squealed.

The girls all rushed upstairs. Lianne was pushed into a chair and the other girls ran around pulling out various beauty items, putting them on the table. Amy started coming at Lianne's hair, Beth started on her makeup and Karina started painting her nails. The girls were going for about half an hour until they heard the boys come back.

"Stay downstairs!" Amy screamed to them, not bothering to wait for a reply.

The makeover lasted a very agonising hour for Lianne, various times the boys tried to come in and they were yelled at each time by Amy.

"And finally, we have to pick clothes!" Beth went through clothes before choosing some black high-waisted shorts and a see-through white, non-sleeve blouse with a thin white vest underneath. She threw the clothes to Lianne who immediately got changed, careful not to ruin her hair. Beth then ordered her to put on some black sandals. She had the option of heels, but chose against it. Lianne finally got permission to look in the mirror. Her hair was in curls, she had blonde highlights mixed in the brown curls, she had thin eyeliner around her eyes that flicked at the corner of her eye, she wore minimal mascara, just enough to make her eyelashes look longer. She had a light bronze tint to her cheeks and her lips were red. Karina did a great job on her nails, giving her a French manicure. She had to admit she looked amazing.

"She's ready." Amy cheered, skipping down the stairs.

"Finally." All the boys groaned, standing up from the sofa.

"It will be worth it, especially to Louis." Beth winked at him.

Lianne walked down the stairs, feeling conscious as everyone looked at her. Louis' jaw dropped as everyone muttered 'wow'. Louis was amazed; all he could think was perfection. He walked up to her slowly, she smiled at him sweetly.

"You look amazing." He leant in to kiss her.

"Don't ruin her makeup!" Beth pulled his back.

"I'm not even allowed to kiss my girlfriend?"

"No." Beth stated simply.

"I'm speechless. I don't even know what to say!" He gestured towards Lianne.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She giggled. "So what's the plan?"

"I was thinking that I would cook you some dinner and then we could some movies. There isn't much more we could do."

"Sounds great."

"I'll even let you watch Hercules."

"We'll leave you two alone then." Liam said pushing everyone upstairs.

"I'm sure we could, if you can take your eyes off of me."

"I can't help it!"

"I know, you're starting to drool." She walked into the kitchen Louis stared after her before following.

"I'm going to cook my speciality."

"What's that, cheese on toast?"

"No, unless you want cheese on toast." Louis said quickly, his nerves showing.

"I don't want cheese on toast."

"Good, but it's a surprise until I'm done." Louis started chopping up various vegetables.

"But maybe I want to know, in case I don't like it."

"Do I get something in return?"

"What do you want?" Lianne walked up to him, biting her lip slightly.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered slightly.

"I could possibly think of lots of things."

"Do you mind telling?"

"It's my secret." She whispered, her breath tickling his neck.

"I guess I can't tell you what I'm cooking then." He turned his back to her, continuing to throw the various foods into a pan.

"By looking at the pan, I can already tell it's going to be stir fry."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I think you'll be safe with that."

A few hours later, Louis and Lianne were cuddled up on the sofa watching Grease. They were sharing a slice of chocolate cake, Louis holding the bowl as both of their forks fought for pieces. Lianne quickly swiped some icing on to her finger before wiping it down Louis' cheek.

"How dare you?"

"Like this!" Lianne did it again to his other cheek.

"That's it!" Louis leant forward and Lianne jumped up. He grabbed the squirty cream off the table, squirting her in the face.

"How about we stop this and hug it out?" Lianne opened her arms; Louis hesitated before giving her a hug. She wiped her hand over her face and slapped it over him.

"You got in my hair!" He screamed. "This is worse than the time I put a hat full of salt on my head."

"It took me hours to do my hair and makeup."

"I think we better head off for a shower."

"You think?"

"How about one together?" Louis winked at her, pulling her in by the waist.

"I think I'll pass, but it is getting kind of late."

"Everyone is in my room tonight, so I shall meet you in there after your shower."

"Okay, see you later then." She placed a quick kiss on his lips before running into the shower room.

There was a knock on the door, Lianne quickly pulled her pyjama top over head and pulled her shorts on before shouting for them to come in.

"Good, you're finally dressed." Amy walked in, picking up her pyjamas from her bed. "I haven't been able to get in here all evening; I think Beth and Zayn were a little busy."

"I'm sure they were!" Lianne and Amy laughed.

"Can you turn around so I can get changed?"

"Sure." Lianne turned around.

"So how was your night with Louis?"

"It was messy." Lianne giggled slightly.

"Too much information!" Amy laughed.

"No, not like that! We were eating chocolate cake and I wiped icing all over his face and we sort of had a food fight."

"Oh, right then. You can turn around now." Lianne turned; Amy was in her red silk pyjamas.

"When are you and Niall going to have another night together?"

"Not sure, but we have the show tomorrow and then it is the last week."

"Better get in there quick then!"

"I can say the same for you and Louis!" Amy nudged her before heading back into the boys' room.

"Ah, cream free hair. That is so much better." Lianne ruffled Louis' hair before climbing into his bed.

"Same to you." He kissed her forehead and pulled her close. "Big day tomorrow."

"We better get to sleep." Lianne put her head on his chest.

"Night, baby." He kissed her hair and put his arms around her waist before closing his eyes.


End file.
